earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: On the Head of a Pin 2
Characters * Lucifer Morningstar * Mazikeen * Gabriel * Elaine Belloc * Leon Meager * Wally Johnson * Donna Rich Location * Oblivion Bar * November 18th 2016, 1938 Universal Time VOX Archive * Wally Johnson: chuckle Is there a problem? * Gabriel: You're not- * Mazikeen: Hold on there, Gabby. I got to hear this. sauntering footsteps Wally was it? * Wally Johnson: Yes, I prefer that, but I'll answer to many names. * Mazikeen: Right... chuckle You're God? * Wally Johnson: Mm-hmm... * Mazikeen: Why do you think that you're God? * Wally Johnson: Because I am. * Mazikeen: How old are you? * Wally Johnson: Well, this body is twelve years, nine months, and two weeks. However, I have an old soul. pause Some would say I have the oldest soul. * Mazikeen: Okay, okay... So, why is God in the body of a twelve year old boy from... * Wally Johnson: I'm from Metropolis. pause But to answer your question, I find it useful to reacquaint myself with the mortal perspective from time to time. * Mazikeen: Uh-huh, and while you're here, who's running things in Heaven? * Wally Johnson: My angels. * Mazikeen: Okay, and they are... * Wally Johnson: The Host of Heaven is vast so for the sake of time, how about I just say that Michael, Uriel, Raphael, Saraquael, and Gabriel have things covered. * Mazikeen: That was five names. * Wally Johnson: Yes, those are five of the archangels. * Mazikeen: How many archangels are there? * Wally Johnson: That's a bit more tricky to answer. * Mazikeen: Why? * Wally Johnson: There's a lot of reasons. What do you define as an archangels? By which standard is my answer being weighed? Do the children of archangels count as archangels or do you consider them nephilim? * Mazikeen: How many archangels do you say there are? * Wally Johnson: As many as there needs to be. * Mazikeen: That sounds like a convenient answer. * Wally Johnson: I like convenience... * Mazikeen: You know about archangel tribunals? * Wally Johnson: chuckle I should. I wrote the Mandate. pause Yes, I know about the Mandate of Heaven. * Donna Rich: How do you know about that? * Wally Johnson: Donatella... My dear, sweet angel. I wrote it. * Gabriel: A-ha. No. You did not. * Wally Johnson: sigh Fine. I didn't actually write it. I dedicated it to my scribe at the time... Imogen, I believe. * Elaine Belloc: Wait, do you guys doubt that Wally is God? God's missing... Here comes a boy with amazing powers who claims to be God. Why do you not believe that this is God? * Lucifer Morningstar: Dear Laney, this isn't my dad. My dad would never set foot in Oblivion. * Leon Meager: Yeah,I'm not convinced. * Mazikeen: Same. * Donna Rich: Huh, imagine that... The Devil, the defective angel, and the demon have little faith. How predictable. * Leon Meager: Wait, you're buying this? How can you possibly buy this kid is the Presence? * Donna Rich: I'm willing to give him a chance. Is there something wrong with that? * Wally Johnson: It's fine, Donatella. You cannot force belief. It doesn't work that way. * Elaine Belloc: Well, maybe you could prove it to them, Wally. * Gabriel: Actually, he can't. He's not the Presence. * Leon Meager: Ha, told you, sis... * Donna Rich: How can you say for sure, Gabriel? * Gabriel: Because I know who Wally is. * Lucifer Morningstar: Likewise, we know what he is. He isn't the Presence. * Wally Johnson: Never claimed to be... * Leon Meager: But you just said- pause Huh? But you said- sigh He did just say he was God, right? * Wally Johnson: God is not the same as the Presence. * Elaine Belloc: Okay, now I'm lost... * Leon Meager: Yeah, me too. * Mazikeen: What do you mean? The Presence is God. God is the Presence. * Wally Johnson: No. * Elaine Belloc: Okay... Can you explain? * Gabriel: sigh No, he can't. * Leon Meager: Why not? * Lucifer Morningstar: He is forbidden by ancient law. * Donna Rich: What law? * Gabriel: Laws that predate Heaven. Primal laws. Laws written by the most ancient of beings. * Donna Rich: What is more ancient than the Presence? * Lucifer Morningstar: There are a few beings of such distinction: The Monitor, the World Forger, Kismet, the Fatewriter. * Gabriel: Possibly the eldest of the Endless, too. It's hard to say. * Lucifer Morningstar: Yeah, dad never was clear on that matter. * Leon Meager: You two seem to know a lot about this. What aren't you telling us? * Wally Johnson: I think we should leave it be. These are ancient laws, after all. * Elaine Belloc: If I know my Uncle Luci, he's not one to obey any laws... * Lucifer Morningstar: scoff The way you speak of me child... I'm not without honor. pause I just ignore the ones that aren't any fun. * Elaine Belloc: Precisely, so what's up with Wally here? * Gabriel: Lucifer- * Lucifer Morningstar: What? I wasn't about to answer. * Mazikeen: So you do know? * Lucifer Morningstar: scoff Of course I know! I'm the Morningstar. All the archangels were schooled on this matter. * Leon Meager: What happens if you break this law? * Gabriel: Nothing happens, it's just... There's no penalty. It's more like... cosmic programming. * Lucifer Morningstar: It really only applies to Wally. * Donna Rich: Okay, then what's the harm if you two told us what you know? * Gabriel: It's just... sigh * Lucifer Morningstar: It's improper. * Mazikeen: scoff Oh, well, now I definitely need to know. * Gabriel: sigh God is the mortal understanding of the Presence. * Lucifer Morningstar: Oh, now you've done it, brother. * Gabriel: They weren't going to drop it. * Lucifer Morningstar: You're so weak. * Gabriel: scoff Yeah? Want to wing-wrestle on that? Oh, wait... chuckle That's right. You're wingless. * Mazikeen: slaps counter Measure your wingspans later, boys. For now, someone explain this to me. * Lucifer Morningstar: It's just like my inferior brother said, Maze. God is the mere illusion of divinity, fabricated by mortal belief in the Presence. He's the product of misguided faith and wishful thinking. * Elaine Belloc: Ouch, he's right there. * Lucifer Morningstar: Yes, well, as we said... Ancient laws prevent him from realizing this. * Leon Meager: Yeah, look at him staring blankly. whistle, hand waving, scoff He's out of it, guys. * Gabriel: He'll be like that until we move on to another topic. * Donna Rich: What do you mean 'misguided faith' and 'wishful thinking'? * Gabriel: Mortals tend to get some things wrong. Miscommunications happen. There's a disconnect between the way we as angels think and the way mortals think. Not to mention, there's also those who set out to deliberately muddy the waters and sow confusion... Sometimes at the behest of Luci here... * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle Yeah, good times. * Leon Meager: Okay... and so, what? * Gabriel: Well, still, most of the worship goes to the Presence anyway. But there is some lost in the process. sigh That builds up. It can't leave Earth but it also is meant for the Presence so it just sort of lingers in the ether. Every so often, the Presence sends one of the archangels down to collect what we can and then we use that to shape some miracles, endow prophets, or... sigh * Elaine Belloc: Or? * Mazikeen: chuckle They get busy... * Leon Meager: Oh... chuckle * Donna Rich: Get busy? Get busy how exactly? * Lucifer Morningstar: The beast with two backs, precious Donna. * Gabriel: We use that energy to create a nephilic vessel. Like standard nephilim, but with more power. These nephil are given a variety of tasks, but they're always made with some special purpose. Whether they will be a great prophet, a great leader, a healer, a philosopher, a Planetary Shaman... * Elaine Belloc: Wait, a minute. Is this how-? * Lucifer Morningstar: You were made? Yes. Precisely. Michael was the one who drew the straw that time. Lucky devil... * Gabriel: sigh It's not always fun, brother. * Lucifer Morningstar: scoff Oh, don't be silly brother. That part is always fun... pause And you bastards never stick around to raise the child properly... just like dear old dad, eh? So what's sore about, hmm? * Gabriel: Nephillic vessels are humans born of angelic stock. They have a soul and with that excess faith endowed in them upon conception, they also have an angelic grace. With that grace comes an expectation and a duty. A duty which is not always pleasant for the nephil in question. sigh * Leon Meager: ... is something going on here? * Donna Rich: Don't look at me... pause Wait, does this have to do with your disappearance thirteen years ago? * Mazikeen: Disappearance? chuckle Oh, Father-like-son, eh? * Gabriel: Not quite... sigh The Presence likes to go sight-seeing and gaze upon wonders, while I like to- * Lucifer Morningstar: Taste. footsteps * Gabriel: sigh Lucifer has a theory. One I've subscribed to despite my siblings' belief it is heresy. sigh The theory goes that the Presence knew that the archangels would not be truly alive if they were made too perfect, so each archangel has a distinct flaw built into them. Lucifer's flaw is pride. * Lucifer Morningstar: Some call it flaw, I see it as a character trait, but to each their own... * Gabriel: Anyway, Luci pointed out to me that mine was gluttony... and I didn't deny it. * Lucifer Morningstar: That's because Gabriel, like me, is not an angel predisposed to lying. It's why we get along so well. * Gabriel: scoff Yeah, that's it. * Leon Meager: Gluttony? So, you're a foodie? * Gabriel: And then some... chuckle I have a healthy appetite... for food, for drink, for fun, for... pleasure. * Mazikeen: I knew there was a reason I liked you, Gabby. * Donna Rich: Gabriel, this isn't the place to- * Gabriel: It's fine, Donna. Really... sigh I've always had this thing about coming to Earth. As the Voice, I got the chance to do so often. Sometimes, I could be down here for years undisturbed, but other times I'd kept busy elsewhere so when I'd return to Earth, I'd try to make up for lost time... That was the case thirteen years ago. sigh I had been busy training Donna. She looked up to me so much and I did not want her to think of me as a disappoint. I tried my best to conceal that side of myself, but she shadowed me everywhere I went. I never even had time enough to just pop in for a quick slice and a cold beer. chuckle Then Father chose to go down and prepare a vessel- * Lucifer Morningstar: By that he means 'put a magic baby' in someone. * Gabriel: I did as I was told, except... sigh Well, I have a lot of baggage with that particular duty. I lost one of my children in the past... and I didn't want to do this ever again. I was perfectly happy never having been called upon to fulfill that duty ever again... but... I couldn't say no to Father. So I did as I was told and then... well, I might've got carried away. It was the first time I was away from Donna in years and after I collected excess worship, I just kind of got lost in the ecstasy and the freedom. Having that much power inside me was electric. Everything tasted better. Everything was almost or- * Donna Rich: We get the point, Gabriel... * Gabriel: sigh Well, for as much as it stimulated my senses, it also dulled some other senses. I happened to hook up with a demon... and not just any demon. A daughter of a demon prince. When the act was done, I felt the, uh, power release from me and with it, my reason came back to me. sigh I recognized her and assumed she had targeted me to steal that power for some infernal plot to use against the Heavenly Host. I drew my flaming sword and prepared to carve the power out of her and that's when she registered genuine shock. She did not know who I was. She'd be used by her father in much the same way our child would be used by our Father. I lowered my sword. Instead of killing the succubus, she and I talked. chuckle We realized that our child would be an incredibly powerful annunaki. Tired of being puppets for our fathers, we decided to rebel against Heaven and Hell, and raise this child ourselves so that they could choose their own path. Only, we didn't get that far. * Leon Meager: Wait, so Wally here... He's your son? * Gabriel: Yes... When he was born, Raphael took the child. He made him the newest personification of God and swapped Wally with a child that had just perished, allowing my son to be raised by another mortal child's grandchildren. Years later, Lucifer told me he had found my son and when I heard the news, I just couldn't do it anymore. I left Heaven to be closer to my son. sigh * Mazikeen: Wow, I'm sorry, Gabby. pause Sometimes I forget Heaven can be its own kind of Hell. * Elaine Belloc: Wait, so what's my purpose? Or can you not say? * Gabriel: I'm sorry. I wasn't told that. That information is usually only reserved for the parent angel... if at all. * Lucifer Morningstar: Even if we knew, you would just stare at us like Wally until we moved on to another matter. * Elaine Belloc: Besides Wally and I, how many nephilic vessels are there? Can they help us find the Presence? * Gabriel: Living? Not many... if any at all. Though, there might still be some older ones. * Lucifer Morningstar: Right. I know a couple of the older ones. One of them might even help us out. I'll look into it- * Leon Meager: Uh, guys... chuckle I know where we can find another nephilic vessel... Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: On the Head of a Pin 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: On the Head of a Pin 3. Links and References * VOX Box: On the Head of a Pin 2 Category:VOX Box Category:Lucifer Morningstar/Appearances Category:Mazikeen/Appearances Category:Gabriel Demiurgos/Appearances Category:Elaine Belloc/Appearances Category:Leon Meager/Appearances Category:Wally Johnson/Appearances Category:Donna Rich/Appearances Category:Archangels/Appearances Category:Oblivion Bar/Appearances